Dream Mentor
Dream Mentor is a taking place on . It revolves around helping an adventurer conquer his fear of using oneiromancy. Details Combat *Completion of the following quests: **Lunar Diplomacy ***The Fremennik Trials ***Lost City ***Rune Mysteries ***Shilo Village ****Jungle Potion *****Druidic Ritual **Eadgar's Ruse ***Troll Stronghold ****Death Plateau ***Druidic Ritual |items = *A seal of passage *3 Different kinds of food: 6 of 1 type and 7 of 2 others for a total of 20 pieces *Goutweed *An astral rune *A tinderbox *A hammer *A pestle and mortar *A good weapon (dragon dagger recommended), good armour, good food like sharks, and super potion sets. |kills = *The Inadequacy (level 343) *The Everlasting (level 223) *The Untouchable (level 274) *The Illusive (level 108) }} Walkthrough Helping the fallen man ''Items required: 3 Kinds of food, 6-7 of each, and a seal of passage.'' Travel to . Changing s to the may help, as will carrying to teleport back to the bank. *Travel northeast from the bank and go down the —then, crawl through the passageway to reach the (located just southeast of where you entered the cave. The cave entrance will appear as a red line in the wall on your minimap). You can talk to him and inspect him. The inspect option opens a status screen. *:Note: If you didn't bring enough food, you have to run back to the bank; to make it faster and safer, you should use level 69 Lunar Spell, . *He will need you to increase three stat bars, in this order: health, spirit, and armament. *To feed him, you should take three kinds of food—it doesn't matter what food; s aren't better than . Take seven pieces of two kinds and six of the third. Use the food on Cyrisus to feed him. If he refuses it, just give him a different kind of food. *:Note: You can use one type of food by logging out. Using s or s of is a good idea. *:Note: He won't accept beverages, although he accepts . *Increasing his spirit is done by talking to him, but just try to choose the most positive things. This part is long, but no dire consequences if you get it wrong. Make sure he's standing up and both his health and spirit are at least at 70 and 72% respectively before you leave the cave. *For armour, go to the on and talk to the most right banker . Tell him you want to access Cyrisus' bank account—from there, select a helmet, top, legs, boots, and weapon. It is guess and check whether or not you got it right. The easiest way to check is using the level 67 Lunar Spell, , to ask Cyrisus whether you chose right. It may take several tries, but eventually, he will tell you your choice is just right—take that set to him in the cave. *:Note: The most common set (for players with combat level determined by melee skills) is a , and , and an . Cyrisus ends up dressed like a melee fighter. *:For archers (players with ranged being the dominant combat skill), the combination is a , , , and a . Cyrisus will look like an archer. *:For Mages (players with magic being the dominant combat skill), the combination is a , , , and a . Cyrisus will look like a mage. Now you have to reach 100% in all of his remaining stats. Once Cyrisus has reached 100% in all stats, he'll tell you that he's afraid of . Afterwards, you'll agree to accompany him to the —exit the mine, and go southward. Making the potion ''Items required: Goutweed, a hammer, a pestle and mortar and an astral rune.'' *Head south to the . She is on the southeast of the island near the . Talk to her, and Cyrisus will appear. The Oneiromancer will suggest going into together to solve Cyrisus' fear of combat. *The Oneiromancer will give you a . Fill this with water. *You need to obtain some , either by growing a , or by stealing it from the troll kitchens during quest. (It is recommended to grab a second goutweed if you plan on doing ) *Use the goutweed with the vial. *Use a with an , and then, use a on the result— add this to the potion to get a . The battles ''Items required: Good food, armour, weapon and a tinderbox.'' A player with level 70+ in all melee stats without boosting using a super set can still use an entire inventory of sharks during the first form of the boss, it hits incredibly hard and is fairly accurate, even in decent armour such as . The first form however is also the only difficult part of the fight, the other three being safespottable are not a challenge at all. It is highly recommended that a player using Melee takes a Halberd to tackle the second and third forms of the boss. The fourth form of the boss is weak and basically not a challenge, so in reality, the entire fight is three bosses, two of which can be fully safespotted. *'Do not bank your seal of passage for the fight.' *Head back to . will be waiting for you at the Dream Hall (largest building in the west). *Bank and prepare for a hard fight. is not allowed in the following fights, so stocking up with high-quality food (such as s, es, s, or ) is recommended or using the s from the ( is sufficient to beat all of the bosses with no food at 75 and 80 ). You will need a tinderbox to light the brazier, the , and lots of food. If you sip from a before entering , your stats are retained. Warning: If you die in the dream world, any unprotected tradeable equipment dropped on death will be permanently lost! Bring no more than three valuable items that you cannot afford to lose. *Light the brazier, and talk to Cyrisus to enter the dream state. *You will enter his dream world; here, you will have to fight many high level monsters in a row, without prayer. The first form can use Magic but won't do so when you melee it, so it is recommended to kill all the monsters with Melee combat. *The second and third monsters may be fought with a —right beside the lectern are s. *You can escape the dream world during the battle by using the lectern at the northern end of the room; teleports are not allowed, so this is the only possible escape. You do not need to make another dream potion to enter again, but you will have to begin the fight from the beginning. If you decide to escape using this route, spam “1” to bypass the confirmation screen as quickly as possible. *The first monster is a level 343 named " ", who during the battle summons many little creatures called " " (level 78s). This is unquestionably the hardest battle, and if you can make it through this one, the rest should be comparably easy. *:Note: Using a poisoned is very effective against this one. Using a blow pipe is also very effective as it can hit rapidly and the boss seems to have relatively low ranged defence. Magic is also extremely efficient even in melee armour as this monster has almost no magical defence. Concentrate on the Inadequacy; don't try to fight the , as they will disappear after the Inadequacy is defeated. Set to off to avoid fighting them. *Now, you can use a safe spot. Place your character right beside the lectern, and the second and third monsters will not be able to attack you. This is a good time to use a halberd. You can also use ranged weapons for the second and third monsters. *The second monster is a level 223 called " ." This should be much easier than "The Inadequacy," but you should still take extreme caution. It is suggested to tank this one so you can safespot the next one with a . *The third monster is easier. Still, at level 274, " " should be much easier than the first form. However, it can still do high damage, so take caution. It has high Defence. (WARNING: if players are using the lectern as a safespot, immediately after The Everlasting dies players should run out of the safespot, and run back when the Untouchable spawns. This because the Untouchable upon spawning will neglect the safespot and attack the player. The player would be unable to pass through it and thus will have to receive unavoidable and unnecessary damage.) *The fourth monster, will appear and disappear regularly during this battle and it isn't really a threat simply run after it to its new spawn-point and hit it, it will then burrow and re-emerge. Being in the middle of the room each time should make it easier to spot its new location. It is similar in combat conditions to a , except that it does not run so far and rarely hits back. Fighting the Inadequacy.png Fighting the Everlasting.png Fighting the Untouchable.png Fighting the Illusive.png Finishing up Note: DO NOT bank your Seal of Passage after the fight. You will need it to finish up the quest. Travel back to the on the southeast of . Both she and will be waiting—talk to the Oneiromancer to complete the quest. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Hitpoints experience * Magic experience *7 new spells added to your Lunar spells book (Monster Examine, Humidify, Hunter Kit, Stat Spy, Dream, Plank Make, Spellbook Swap) *A dreamy lamp, which awards 15,000 experience in a combat skill of a player's choosing, apart from Attack and Prayer. *'Birds-Eye' Jack will now allow you to use the bank without a Seal of passage equipped or in your inventory. }} Required for completing * Trivia *On the day of release, if you clicked to see the rewards of the quest, it said "Spoilers? On the day of release? Tell him he's dreaming!", an allusion to the Australian movie 'The Castle', instead of the usual message. *Cyrisus explains that he can make , grow s and make s—another reference to a high level player in RuneScape. *Dream Mentor is the first quest with a combat level requirement. Earlier quests only have single skill level requirements. *When you use a on Cyrisus, he will say, "Sweets? You do know they rot your teeth?" * Cyrisus' bank has an approximate value of + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +230000+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + }} . *After the quest, you can contact Cyrisus via the lunar spell. He cycles between four tasks: **Killing **Killing the , joined by some of the s. **A top secret meeting between the rulers of RuneScape (possible reference to ). ** in the . *Both of the Lunar quests have had their official difficulty level increased shortly after release. was released as an intermediate quest, and was changed to an experienced quest. Dream Mentor was released as an experienced quest, and was changed to a master quest. Category:Dream Mentor Category:Lunar Isle